


Frustración (JohnLock)

by MagicBlue84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Top John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBlue84/pseuds/MagicBlue84
Summary: Estaba frustrado, era la palabra perfecta para definir lo que sentía, frustrado de mil y una formas, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpear algo (o a alguien), y la única forma de dejar salir todo eso era escribiendo y apretando con ira cada maldita tecla, plasmando cada palabra escupida con sorna en su estúpido blog.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Frustración (JohnLock)

Estaba frustrado, era la palabra perfecta para definir lo que sentía, frustrado de mil y una formas, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpear algo (o a alguien), y la única forma de dejar salir todo eso era escribiendo y apretando con ira cada maldita tecla, plasmando cada palabra escupida con sorna en su estúpido blog. Eso era lo que hacía John de vez en cuando, cada vez que la gente a su alrededor lo hacía sentir como un estúpido monigote, un muñequito, como si el no aportara nada a los malditos casos de Sherlock y solo fuera un acompañante incompetente. El era el que iba codo a codo acompañando al detective en todas sus aventuras, por mas peligrosas y locas que fueran las situaciones él siempre estaba ahí, ayudando, siendo valiente, disparando, tacleando a los malditos criminales, LE HABÍA DISPARADO A UN MALDITO TAXISTA POR PROTEGER A SHERLOCK!! (Eso último no debía escribirlo).

-John- Escuchó la profunda e inconfundible voz de Sherlock. Pero no quiso voltear, no quiso responder, en este preciso momento no tenía paciencia suficiente para lidiar con el aburrimiento de su peculiar compañero.

-John!!

-AHORA NO SHERLOCK!- dijo volteándose y quedando en silencio al momento de toparse con su compañero semidesnudo.

-La ducha no funciona- Habló Sherlock sin expresiones en su pálido rostro. En ese instante toda la ira volvió a John.

-MALDITA SEA- Se levantó de la silla para dirigirse al baño dispuesto a romper la maldita ducha si no funcionaba. Pero al entrar solo vio la tina repleta de agua caliente y sales de baño que impregnaban el ambiente de exquisitos aromas, se volteó buscando la mirada de su compañero para encontrar alguna explicación a la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Yo, emm investigué y un baño con sales de aromas como estos ayudan a reducir la rigidez muscular

-¿Y esto es... para mi?

-Además acompañar el baño con la música adecuada- Seguía hablando sin prestar mucha atención a lo que John preguntaba, o eso pensaba él.

-Sherlock- Lo tomó por los hombros, el torso desnudo del detective ardía, mientras las manos del doctor casi siempre estaban frías, el contraste los hizo temblar.-¿Hiciste esto por mi?- Preguntó con voz suave, todo rastro de ira y frustración se había desvanecido del cuerpo de John.

-Se nota que estás tenso y molesto, no necesitas ser un genio para notarlo- Rodó los ojos- Así que pensé que podría hacer algo por ti- Dijo un poco sonrojado desviando su mirada de la del ojiazul- Quizá no se equipara a lo que tu haces por mi, ya sabes, correr conmigo por Londres, examinar cadáveres, teclear a unos cuantos idiotas- Dijo eso ultimo soltando una pequeña sonrisa. Ese era su Sherlock, el hombre por el que se desvivía, por el cual correría hasta el fin del mundo si este se lo pidiese, por el cual estuvo dispuesto a arreglar la maldita ducha siendo un manojo de rabia. John soltó un largo suspiro y pasó su lengua por sus delgados labios.

-Gracias- Sonrió

-N-no, no hay de que- Sherlock desvió su mirada una vez más, sus mejillas no abandonaron el tono rosáceo desde que comenzó a explicar su plan.

-Y... ¿Estas solo con pantalón por qué tomarás un baño conmigo?- John pasó suavemente sus dedos por las sobresalientes clavículas del detective mientras lo miraba con deseo. No es como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, llevaban meses con un jugueteo sin nombre, una relación sin títulos en la cual ambos sabían que estaban más comprometidos de lo que habían dicho en un principio.

-Bueno, las relaciones sexuales liberan endorfinas y- John lo besó casi con desesperación

-Solo entra en la maldita bañera- Dijo desabotonando el pantalón de Sherlock.

Volvió a besarlo, una, y otra, y otra vez mientras se deshacían de sus ropas, ambos necesitaban del otro de muchas formas, pero en este momento la necesidad de fundir sus cuerpos era casi tortuosa. John amaba cada centímetro de la piel de Sherlock, se sentía incluso un poco culpable por dejar marcas en su pálido cuello, tan pulcro, tan inmaculado y hermoso. Por otro lado, Sherlock amaba la rudeza de John, la forma en la que tomaba sus labios con anhelo, como marcaba su cuerpo y la forma en la que lo acorralaba en los fríos azulejos del baño.

John entró en la bañera, seguido de Sherlock, quien se posicionó sobre el contrario sin dejar de mirarlo con lujuria, lamiendo sus hinchados y rojos labios, deseando no separarse nunca de su compañero. Pasó sus manos por los hombros del doctor, para luego dirigirlas a su pecho con toque suaves, subió nuevamente por sus hombros y hacía su cuello, con una de sus manos siguió hasta la nuca y tomando algunos mechones de cabello húmedo jaló hacia atrás. Besó y dejó pequeñas mordidas en la barbilla de John, lamió su cuello y succiono dejando pequeñas marcas. Sherlock movía sus caderas creando una deliciosa fricción entre sus miembros totalmente erectos.

-Tócame, John- Susurró con anhelo en su voz. Y así lo hizo, pasó sus manos por el torso del detective, se detuvo en sus rosados pezones apricionandolos en sus dedos, siguió acariciando hasta llegar a sus costados mientras bajaba pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos, los tomó con fuerza para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo deseoso por más contacto.  
-Quiero follarte- Susurró John antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja del contrario.  
-Follame...- Sherlock seguía moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que John marcaba con sus manos aún en sus muslos. El detective aprisionó ambos miembros en una de sus manos y los estimuló de arriba a abajo.  
-Pero no aquí- dijo jadeando.  
Sherlock se levantó y salió de la bañera, tomó una de las batas que colgaban detrás de la puerta y la deslizó por su cuerpo húmedo. John no dudó en hacer lo mismo para así salir del baño con dirección a la habitación del más alto.

Ya en la orilla de la cama Sherlock esperaba la llegada de su amante, el cual apenas llegó se lanzó contra el detective. John era rudo y tosco, pero sin llegar a ser torpe, tomaba su boca de forma desenfrenada mientras entrelazaba sus manos, sus cuerpos emanaban tanto calor que todo rastro de agua en ellos se había evaporado.

Las piernas del detective se abrieron de forma descarada al momento que John tomaba la botella de lubricante y dejaba caer el escurridizo líquido sobre sus dedos y su miembro duro y caliente. La entrada de Sherlock lo esperaba con ansias de ser penetrada.

John introdujo el primer dedo, gimiendo ante la estrechez que aprisionaba su dedo, comenzó a masturbarse de forma lenta con su mano libre mientras entraba y salía del interior de su compañero. Introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo gemir al contrario. Sherlock sólo podía sentir placer, su vista se nublaba ante el deseo de tener al mayor dentro.  
-J-John...- Jadeó  
-Vamos, dilo- dijo sacando sus dedos y rozando la punta de su pene en el dilatado orificio del detective.  
-T-te necesito   
-¿Donde?  
-D-dentro de mi... Follame John- Dijo sonando suplicante.

John se deslizó lentamente por la estrechez del contrario sintiendo oleadas de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse, primero lento, para luego ir incrementando la velocidad. El pene de Sherlock rebotaba en su pálido abdomen debido a las salvajes embestidas que John le proporcionaba sin control, decidió estimular su ya chorreante miembro, el cual de inmediato fue envuelto por la mano del doctor junto a la suya.

Un par de estocadas certeras en la próstata de Sherlock bastaron para que este se corriera sobre su abdomen. Un gemido gutural salió de la boca del detective al momento que se dejaba llevar por el placer. John se corrió segundos después dentro de su compañero, llenándolo por completo mientras este aún contraía sus paredes anales debido a los espasmos postorgásmicos.

Salió lentamente para luego recostarse junto su amado, quien lo besó lento mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Esto es mejor que escribir con furia en esa estúpida computadora ¿Verdad?- Habló Sherlock sonriendo casi rozando sus labios con los del doctor.  
-Mil veces mejor- sonrió para luego besar a su amado, por qué si, lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo.


End file.
